


On Orc Love

by eyebrowofdoom



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowofdoom/pseuds/eyebrowofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Merry and Pippin escaped from the orcs with their virtue intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Orc Love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Mordelhin for beta reading.

Fah. Halflings — pink jelly things, good for nothing but eating.

No supple, leathery hide to paw, no crushingly competent grip of iron when first he wheels and yowls and throws you off. No enormous, glossy, slit-pupilled reptilian eyes to roll and glower at you. No delightful scritchy-scratchy claws and gleaming bitey teeth to unsheathe. No guttural, piercing growl.

No rank, lush, resinous stench of pheromones when you scratch him and bite him and wrestle him and finally throw him to the ground and… _pant_ … _rut him_ , as all the while he shrieks in savage pleasure and fights you still…


End file.
